Total y Absoluto Estado de Negación
by Cliffan
Summary: Están saliendo, es obvio que Ichigo y Rukia están saliendo, pero ellos continúan negándolo.


**Universo: **_Manga/Anime._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

* * *

**TOTAL Y ABSOLUTO ESTADO DE NEGACIÓN**

[Oneshot]

—¿Están saliendo? —pregunta Tatsuki a Ichigo con la mirada seria, acorralándolo en un pasillo del instituto. Desde el punto de vista de cualquier extraño, Tatsuki está intimidando al pobre e indefenso Ichigo Kurosaki. Claro, si Ichigo Kurosaki fuera pobre e indefenso.

—¿Quienes?

Tatsuki frunce un poco el ceño, su expresión volviéndose poco a poco casi la de un gángster. Acorrala un poco más a su amigo de la infancia, poniendo su mano derecha en la pared, con una fuerza tal como si estuviera clavando algo utilizando su mano como martillo.

—No te hagas el idiota. Tú y Kuchiki.

Ichigo hace una cara extraña, como si le hubieran dicho repentinamente que el monstruo del armario sí existe y que, de hecho, es uno de los paramédicos que trabajan en la clínica con su padre. Se escapa con facilidad del acorralamiento de Tatsuki, chasquea la lengua con fastidio y murmura un par de groserías cuando se da la vuelta. Como respuesta final, sólo dice:

—Estás loca.

Tres días después, Rukia recibe extraña y misteriosamente una llamada de Matsumoto Rangiku, que le hace una pregunta similar a la que Tatsuki le ha hecho a Ichigo en el instituto.

—_¿Ichigo besa bien?_ —bueno, la pregunta no es tan similar, pero va por el mismo camino.

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_Ya sabes, Rukia. No te hagas la tonta._

—_¿Y cómo se supone que yo voy a saber eso?_

—_¿Qué no están saliendo?_ —pregunta Matsumoto, extrañadísima por la respuesta de la shinigami de Karakura—. ¿O es que no han llegado siquiera a primera base?

—_¡¿Qué?! ¿Salir? ¿Con Ichigo?_ —Rukia suelta una carcajada honesta, porque, para ella, salir con Ichigo es la cosa más estúpida que ha escuchado en toda su vida—. _¡Por supuesto que no!_

La llamada no se prolonga más porque Rukia corta la conversación con un bufido y luego sigue con su vida con baja demanda de cazadora de hollows y alta tasa de tareas escolares. De nuevo, ¿por qué está yendo a la escuela humana si ella no lo necesita?

Unas cuantas preguntas raras, todas en el mismo tono, son lanzadas a Rukia desde el Gotei 13 y su salón de clases. A Ichigo más de lo mismo, pero ambos niegan con carcajadas y con negaciones rotundas de que eso jamás podría pasar. O sea, son Rukia e Ichigo. ¿Salir? ¿Ellos? ¡Pfff!

—Por vez número cuarenta y ocho, Yuzu —se queja Ichigo un mes después del constante hostigamiento de todos a su alrededor con el mismo tema que a él ya le tiene hasta el pelo naranja. Joder, lo tienen de los nervios todo el día. No puede ni estar cerca de Rukia porque al instante siente un cúmulo de miradas posadas sobre los dos, vigilando cada palabra, cada movimiento y cada parpadeo que los dos hacen junto al otro. Eso es acoso total. ¿Una orden de restricción serviría con toda esta gente?—. No estoy saliendo con Rukia.

—Eso es cierto, Yuzu. No salgo con tu hermano. ¿Por qué habría de salir con él? ¿Qué hay de bueno en un adolescente hormonal de cabellos naranjas?

Yuzu mira a su hermano y a la inquilina de la casa, como queriendo sacarse los pelos de la cabeza de una. Incluso la niña está harta de sus negativas cuando la obviedad está presente en cada una de sus acciones.

—¿Entonces por qué los veo tomados de las manos cuando salen al instituto?

Los ojos de Rukia se abren unos cuantos milímetros por la sorpresa. Inclina la cabeza, como si no acabara de entender el problema.

—Eso a veces nos pasa, pero no significa nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que 'pasa'? —se escandaliza Yuzu—. Tomarse de las manos no es simplemente algo que pasa.

—Bueno, no sé para ti, pero para nosotros sí.

Yuzu se lleva las manos a la cara y la sacude con vergüenza y exasperación. ¿Cómo es que no se pueden dar cuenta?

—¿Y qué hay con esas veces que cancelaste nuestras salidas en familia porque preferías andar por allí con Rukia, hermanito? Y cuando salíamos juntos igual terminabas solo con ella. ¿Eso no es salir?

—Joder, Yuzu. ¿Es que no tienes amigos?

—Pe-pero tú…

—Aunque Rukia es más irritante que un amigo promedio (aunque nunca tan irritante como Keigo), Rukia es mi amiga. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a soltar alguna estupidez de esas que dicen las mujeres de que un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser sólo amigos?

—Es que… es que…

—Ya déjalos, Yuzu —interrumpe oportunamente (para Ichigo y Rukia) la ruda hermana Kurosaki. Toma a su hermana pequeña por el cuello del vestido y la arrastra afuera de la habitación, a pesar de sus protestas—. Nunca van a admitirte que están saliendo porque ambos son demasiado estúpidos como para darse cuenta de que están saliendo.

—¡Pero incluso papá se ha dado cuenta! —protesta Yuzu con energía—. ¡Nuestro hermanito es más inteligente que nuestro papá!

—Para algunas cosas —zanja Karin el tema—, pero para otras no. ¿Quieres ver?

Karin toma a su hermana de la mano y la lleva de vuelta hasta el cuarto de su hermano, pero no entran, sólo se acercan en silencio y ven por una pequeña abertura lo que está pasando allí.

Rukia está acostada en la cama de Ichigo, junto a Ichigo, para variar, mientras juega con su celular y él lee un libro de la escuela a su lado. Sus cuerpos están cerca, de hecho, demasiado cerca. Sus brazos se tocan y no parece molestarle ni a uno ni a otro.

—¿Por qué todos insisten tanto sobre eso de salir?

—Yo qué sé. Están enfermos —responde Ichigo a la interrogante de la pequeña shinigami a su lado.

—No me interesan esas cosas de vivir al pendiente de alguien y estar en medio de toda esa cursilería.

—Lo mismo digo.

Terminan allí su pequeña charla sobre relaciones y Yuzu se sorprende completamente de ver que sí, efectivamente, su hermano es un completo despistado en el tema. ¿Es que es tan difícil decir 'oye, sí. Estoy saliendo con Rukia'? Lo mismo para la chica, ¿es tan duro de ver que ambos están terriblemente enamorados el uno del otro que ya ni siquiera suelen estar lejos el uno del otro porque siempre acaban buscándose, no importa dónde estén?

La niña de pelo castaño comienza a levantarse del suelo. Según ella, ya ha visto lo suficiente, pero Karin la detiene y con un gesto silencioso le obliga a que espere un poco más. Yuzu supone que lo que Karin desea es ponerle la cereza al pastel de la despistez de su hermano.

—¿Ya leíste la lectura del libro de literatura, enana? —pregunta Ichigo casualmente, pasando la página. Yuzu hace un gesto de disgusto al escuchar la manera en que su hermano mayor llama a su novia (porque Yuzu está segura de eso, aunque él no lo diga en voz alta). ¿No es que los novios son cariñosos y llaman a sus novias algo así como 'mi amor', 'cariño', 'bebé' o 'mi cielo'?

—No, ¿tengo que hacerlo?

—Es para mañana.

Rukia suspira con pesadez y un sentimiento de derrota, cierra su celular y lo deja a un lado de la cama. Se acerca más a Ichigo y él extiende inconscientemente su brazo para que ella se acueste sobre él, como si ya hubiera hecho lo mismo un millón de veces antes. Rukia se acomoda con presteza y concentra su mirada en el texto.

—Empieza de nuevo.

—¿Estás loca? —replica Ichigo con enfado, pero demasiado suavemente como para que cualquiera considere que Ichigo está protestando de verdad—. Ya leí yo las otras siete páginas. No voy a volver a empezar otra maldita vez con todo ese palabrerío. Ve por tu propio libro.

—Mi libro está en el cuarto de tus hermanas. Es muy lejos.

—¿Desde cuando te convertiste en una maldita perezosa?

—Desde que tú tienes un libro perfectamente legible entre tus manos y no me lo quieres prestar.

Ichigo hace un gesto derrotado mientras sacude la cabeza, como si hubiera sabido desde el inicio que eso iba a pasar.

—Yo sostengo el libro, tú cambias las páginas.

Rukia asiente con energía y se acurruca más contra el chico. Regresa todas las páginas que Ichigo ya había leído para que ambos comiencen desde el principio.

—Si eso no es salir, que me corten un dedo —dice Karin en un susurro, alejándose de la puerta—. Pero ni entre ellos mismos se lo dicen porque creen que es de lo más normal hacer esas cosas. No sé cómo hemos criado a ese chico como para que no pueda distinguir entre ser amistoso con alguien y ser novio de alguien.

Yuzu asiente y también se aleja de la puerta, dando por sentado lo que ha dicho su hermana con un asentimiento muy enérgico. Han criado muy mal a Ichigo y como hermanas menores deben corregir su comportamiento antes de que se vuelva un libertino cualquiera. Bueno, eso después, por ahora, Yuzu está satisfecha de comprobar su teoría de que su hermanito y Rukia están saliendo, y la de Karin, que Ichigo en el amor es más estúpido que su papá.

**[FINAL] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Creo que la narración quedó un poco mecánica y no me acaba de gustar, pero es que me he malacostumbrado a narrar en presente y ahora todo queda raro en ese tiempo verbal. Como… desconcertante.**

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó nunca está de más hacérmelo saber con unas cuantas palabras llenas de deseo y pasión xD**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
